Referring to FIG. 1, a cross sectional view of a trench metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (TMOSFET) 100 according to the conventional art is shown. The TMOSFET 100 includes a source contact 110, a plurality of source regions 115, a plurality of gate regions 120, a plurality of gate insulator regions 125, a plurality of body regions 130, 135 a drain region 140, 145 and drain contact 150. The drain region 140, 145 may optionally include a first drain region 140 and a second drain region 145. The body regions may optionally include first body regions 130 and second body regions 135.
The body regions 130, 135 are disposed above the drain region 140, 145. The source regions 115, gate regions 120 and the gate insulator regions 125 are disposed within the body regions 130. The gate regions 120 and the gate insulator regions 125 may extend into a portion of the drain region 140, 145. The gate regions 120 and the gate insulator regions 125 are formed as parallel-elongated structures. The gate insulator regions 125 surround the gate regions 120. Thus, the gate regions 120 are electrically isolated from the surrounding regions by the gate insulator regions 125. The gate regions 120 are coupled to form a common gate of the device 100. The source regions 115 are coupled to form a common source of the device 100, by the source contacts 110. The source contact 110 also couples the source regions 115 to the body regions 130, 135.
The source regions 115 and the drain regions 140, 145 may be n-doped (N) semiconductor such as silicon doped with Phosphorus or Arsenic. The body regions 130, 135 may be p-doped (P) semiconductor, such as silicon doped with Boron. The gate region 120 may be n-doped (N) semiconductor, such as polysilicon doped with Phosphorus. The gate insulator regions 125 may be an insulator, such as silicon dioxide.
When the potential of the gate regions 120, with respect to the source regions 115, is increased above the threshold voltage of the device 100, a conducting channel is induced in the body regions 130, 135 along the periphery of the gate insulator regions 125. The TMSOFET 100 will then conduct current between the drain region 140, 145 and the source regions 115. Accordingly, the device is in its on state.
When the potential of the gate regions 120 is reduced below the threshold voltage, the channel is no longer induced. As a result, a voltage potential applied between the drain region 140, 145 and the source regions 115 will not cause current to flow there between. Accordingly, the device 100 is in its off state and the junction formed by the body regions 130, 135 and the drain region 140, 145 supports the voltage applied across the source and drain.
If the drain region 135, 140 includes a first drain region 140 disposed above a second drain region 145, the first drain region 140 is lightly n-doped (N−) semiconductor, such as silicon doped with Phosphorus or Arsenic, and the second drain region 145 is heavily n-doped (N+) semiconductor, such as silicon doped with Phosphorus or Arsenic. If the body regions 130, 135 include first body regions 130 disposed between the source regions 115 and the first drain region 140 proximate the gate regions 120, the first body regions 130 are moderately to lightly p-doped (P or P−) semiconductor, such as silicon doped with Boron, and the second body regions 235 are heavily p-doped (P+) semiconductor, such as silicon doped with Boron. The first drain region 140 and the first body regions 130 reduce the punch through effect. Accordingly, the first drain region 140 and the first body regions 130 act to increase the breakdown voltage of the TMOSFET 100.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a cross sectional view of a non-trench based metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) 200 according to the conventional art is shown. The MOSFET 200 includes a source contact 210, a plurality of source regions 215, a plurality of gate regions 220, a plurality of gate insulator regions 225, a plurality of body regions 230, 235 a drain region 240, 245 and a drain contact region 250. The drain region 240, 245 may optionally include a first drain region 240 and a second drain region 245. The body regions 230, 235 may optionally include first body regions 230 and second body regions 235.
The source regions 215 are formed as parallel elongated structures disposed above the drain region 240, 245. The body regions 230, 235 are disposed between the source regions 215 and the drain region 240, 245. The gate regions 220 are disposed above the drain regions 240, 245 and the body regions 230, 235. The gate regions 220 are disposed between the source regions 215 above the drain regions 240, 245. Accordingly, a portion of the drain region 240, 245 is disposed between the body regions 230, 235 proximate the gate regions 220. The gate insulator regions 225 surround the gate region 220. Thus, the gate regions 220 are electrically isolated from the surrounding regions by the gate insulator regions 225. The gate regions 220 may be coupled to form a common gate of the device 200. The source contact 210 may be disposed on the source regions 215 and the body regions 230, 235. The source regions 215 may be coupled to form a common source of the device 200, by the source contact 210. The source contact 210 also couples the source regions 215 to the body regions 230, 235.
The source regions 215 and the drain region 240, 245 may be n-doped semiconductor, such as silicon doped with Phosphorus or Arsenic. The body regions 230, 235 may be p-doped semiconductor, such as silicon doped with Boron. The gate regions 220 may be n-doped semiconductor, such as polysilicon doped with Phosphorus. The gate insulator region 225 may be an insulator, such as silicon dioxide.
When the potential of the gate regions 220, with respect to the source regions 215, is increased above the threshold voltage of the device 200, a conducting channel is induced in the body regions 230, 235 between the source regions 215 and the drain region 240, 245 proximate the gate regions 220. The MOSFET 200 will then conduct current between the drain region 240, 245 and the source regions 215. Accordingly, the device 200 is in its one state.
When the potential of the gate regions 220 is reduced below the threshold voltage, the channel is no longer induced. As a result, a voltage potential applied between the drain region 240, 245 and the source regions 215 will not cause current to flow there between. Accordingly, the device 200 is in its off state and the junction formed by the body regions 230, 235 and the drain region 240, 245 supports the voltage applied across the source and drain.
If the drain region 240, 245 includes a first drain region 240 disposed above a second drain region 245 proximate the body regions 230, 235 and the gate regions 220, the first drain region 240 is moderately to lightly n-doped (N or N−) semiconductor and the second drain region 245 is heavily n-doped (N+) semiconductor. If the body regions 230, 235 includes first body regions 230 disposed between the source regions 215 and the first drain region 240 proximate the gate regions 220, the first body regions 230 are moderately to lightly p-doped (P or P−) semiconductor and the second body regions 235 are heavily p-doped (P+) semiconductor. The first drain region 240 and the first body regions 230 reduce the punch through effect. Accordingly, the first drain region 240 and the first body regions 235 act to increase the breakdown voltage of the MOSFET 200.
However, the intrinsic P-N body diode in such conventional MOSFET devices exhibit a long reverse recovery time due to the nature of the P-N depletion region, leading to excessive power loss during switching. Furthermore, the conventional MOSFET devices exhibit relatively high forward voltage drops across the body diode. Accordingly, the reverse recovery is relatively long for current applications, such as high frequency switching mode DC-DC converters.